


Proposition

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan has birthday drinking party with his friends, ends his long dry spell, and meets his new boss, who's the guy he screwed last night. Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for my child, not my literal child but more like my metaphorical kid since I'm more like a big sister to her. She wanted to write this herself but somehow somewhere in between she started brainstorming with her friend and that's where it ended until I offered to just write it for her. So here it is.
> 
> Prompt: first day at a new job and oh fuck my boss is the person I drunkenly hooked up with last weekend/night

“One more round!” shouted Seungcheol. “Got to celebrate my best friend’s birthday!”

“I still have to go into work tomorrow,” Jeonghan said laughing as Seungcheol shoved another vodka shot in his hand.

Sloppily wrapping his arms around Jeonghan, “It’s ok, you only turn thirty once.”

Laughing and shrugging off the fact that he had to meet his new department head tomorrow morning, he downed the shot like a pro. Jun and Mingyu cheered while Jihoon shook his head and quietly sipped his cocktail. Seungcheol slurred, “Hey, when was the last time you got any?”

“What?!” Jeonghan sputtered.

“You know,” he said raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, “Sex.”

“Oh my god Cheol, is that any of your business?”

“Oh. So not in a long time then.” He said laughing in his friend’s ear.

Jeonghan shoved him into the seats, “Go fuck yourself.”

Seungcheol laughed. “Just trying to look out for you. Since I get some on the regular unlike you.”

Jihoon gave him a death glare, “If you keep talking you won’t be getting any in a damn long time.”

Mingyu snorted hard enough for his drink to spill out of his nose down his shirt. “Hyung,” he cried coughing a bit. Jun slapped him on the back to make sure he didn’t choke from the alcohol coming out his nose.

“What?” Jihoon said waspishly. “If Seungcheol knows what’s good for him he’ll shut his tipsy mouth now.”

“My drink,” Mingyu whined.

Jeonghan just slapped the table in laughter. His friends were a fucking hoot. “I’ll get us another round of drinks Mingyu. With Seungcheol’s card since he made you lose it. And since it’s my birthday and the birthday boy shouldn’t be paying at all.” He got up taking his friend’s card with him to the bar. “A round of whiskey shots,” holding out Seungcheol’s card. After forging his friend’s signature, he gave the bar a look around, seeing no one remarkable until a hand moving through hair caught his eye.

In the dim lighting he could see a lanky body lean on the bar, sighing as he ran his hand through his hair tipping his head back revealing a swan-like neck that gave Jeonghan ideas on marking it up. Motioning to the bartender, he gestured to the other man and ordered a drink, again on Seungcheol’s card, because he was the one to bring up Jeonghan’s rather long dry spell. If he wanted Jeonghan to get some he could very well fund his flirting tactics. He watched as the bartender handed the man his drink motioning to Jeonghan as the payer. The other man turned his head giving Jeonghan a full profile view of his face. He drank in the sight of large sparkling eyes, and pouty lips making for an overall pretty picture.

He watched as the other man walked over drink in his hand. “Listen….thanks for the drink but I….” he said trailing off awkwardly.

“No, no, “Jeonghan said waving his hands. “I got it for you since it looked like you needed a drink.”

The other man bit his lower lip, which gave Jeonghan’s tipsy brain dirty ideas. “Thanks….ummm…what’s your name?”

“Oh,” he said surprised. “Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan.”

The cat eyed man nodded. “Thank you Jeonghan. Let me get you something in return.”

“There’s no need. You looked like you had a hard day and since it’s a happy day for me I thought I’d try to share the happiness.”

“No, I insist.” The other man said.

Jeonghan’s tipsy brain decided to give him ideas. Dirty ideas, reeling them back he blurted, “How about a kiss? It’s my birthday and I haven’t gotten a birthday kiss yet. My friends not counting because no one wants to be kissed by the guys they’ve done stupid stuff with.” To his surprise the other man seemed to be considering his really dumb request.

The pretty man let out a muffled laugh. Bringing his hand down, “Ok. If that’s what you want. A kiss then.” He leaned into Jeonghan, giving Jeonghan a whiff of his cologne. He laid a light peck on Jeonghan’s cheek. Moving back, “There a kiss for the birthday boy,” he said with a slight curve to his mouth.

His stupid brain once again, “I was thinking more on the lips than my cheek.” _Why did his mildly drunk brain take things from innocent to raunchy in no time flat?_

The cat eyed man let out a loud laugh. “A kiss on the lips needs to be a bit more private.” Smirking, “Not to mention I think I’d have to tell you my name first, if we’re getting that personal.”

“If that’s what you want. I’d be ok with you not telling me your name. I have one for you now anyhow.”

“Really? Can I ask what it is?”

His dumb brain betrayed him again, “Pretty cat eyed man,” he blurted. Said pretty man in question gave him an incredulous look before laughing.

“I’ve never heard a nickname like that before.” Smiling at Jeonghan he said, “Thanks. But the name is Jisoo.”

“Jisoo.” He said repeating the name. “A pretty name for pretty man.” Jisoo tilted his head and gave him an eye smile. “So how private would we have to be for me to get a kiss on the lips.” His brain really had no filter tonight it seemed.

Jisoo leaned in and whispered, “A room here.” But it looked like no filter Jeonghan would be getting lucky tonight.

“I can do that.” He said. Leaving the tray of drinks on the side, he slid his arm around Jisoo’s waist leading him towards the hotel desk.

* * *

 

He groaned as he woke up. Rolling over his hand hit nothing, meaning as he didn’t hear any shower sounds the other man had left already. Jeonghan sat up blearily staring around the room; his eyes found his clothes folded neatly on a chair and his phone on the side table. He moved out of bed to grab it, but stopped when he saw a note underneath. Swiping the note in haste, he read,

Sorry I had to leave but I have to be at work early this morning. It was fun. Maybe we can do it again. Call me. -Jisoo xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He punched his arm in the air. Not only did he get lucky, he got a phone number as well. He was about to give a minor shout of joy before his phone started going off. Startled by the noise he grabbed it and answered. “What?”

Mingyu hissed, “Hyung, where are you? The new department head comes in like an hour and you’re not freaking here.”

“Shit, oh my god, shit. What time is it?” He asked panicked as he jumped out of bed to scramble to put his clothes on.

“Time for work hyung. Get your butt in the office or we’re screwed.”

“I’m on my way.” He said as he zipped up his pants. Raking his fingers through his hair, he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room, making sure to stash the note in his pocket.

* * *

 

“I’m here.” He nearly shouted out of breath. Getting from Gangnam to the office took a bit of time.

“Perfect timing hyung, the new department head is making his rounds now. Let me fix your hair. What did you do last night?” Mingyu said hurriedly using his magic fingers to fix Jeonghan’s hair.

“You mean more like who. I did what Seungcheol suggested. I ended my long dry spell.”

“You did? It better had been good you almost screwed over our department by not being here manager.”

“The best I had in a while.” Jeonghan relied with a loopy smile on his face. “I even got a phone number.”

“Good for you, but get that stupid smile off your face because here comes the new department head.” Mingyu hissed moving away from Jeonghan.

Jeonghan dropped the smile and pasted on his business smile. “Hello vice president.” Bowing slightly.

“Ah Mr. Yoon, perfect. I’d like you to meet Hong Joshua, our new department head.”

“Joshua this is Yoon Jeonghan, manager of the creative advertising unit.”

Jeonghan said, “Nice to meet you Mr. Hong.” As he moved out of his bow, his jaw dropped. His new department head was Jisoo from last night. Said man smiled at him, head tilted to the side, reminding Jeonghan of their late night escapades, as Jisoo tilted his head last night to give Jeonghan room to pepper kisses and suck a hickey or two on it as Jeonghan pushed into Jisoo. The hickies that were covered up with his crisp button up. Mingyu gave him a subtle jab in the side. Jeonghan picked up his jaw, smiling awkwardly as he tried to cover up his fuck up.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Yoon. I hope we’ll get along well. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Joshua said, eyes betraying nothing.

“Well, we have to move along to the copy department. Keep up the good work Mr. Yoon.” The vice president said, ushering Jisoo, no Joshua out of the department.

As soon as they exited, Mingyu rounded on him, “Hyung, what the hell was that?”

Jeonghan let his jaw drop again. “The department head…the department head…”

“What about the department head?”

Jeonghan grabbed Mingyu by the collar bringing him down to his level. Hissing in his ear, “The new department head is the guy I fucked last night that’s what.” He let go of Mingyu’s collar.

Mingyu gasped, mouth in an open O. He shook his head in disbelief. “No,” he said trying to deny it.

Jeonghan shook his head. “Yes.” Seeing the other employees give them weird looks, “Get back to work. We wouldn’t want our new department head to cut any of us now would we. Mingyu in my office, give me an update.” The two walked into his office and as soon as he heard his door click shut he banged his head on his desk. “Fuuuuck. Fuck my life.”

“No hyung. That’s what got you into this mess in the first place. Fucking your new boss. You fucked him right and not the other way around?”

“The hell Mingyu. You should know by now I rarely let people screw me. I fucked him.” He hissed. “Oh my god, I freaking screwed my boss. I’m fucked. We’re fucked Mingyu.”

“No, it’s more like he was fucked.”

Throwing a pen at Mingyu he said, “Now isn’t the time to be making jokes. I screwed our new boss. If he fires me I’m out of a job and the unit will get a new manager. It might even be you. You wouldn’t want that now would you?”

Mingyu’s face took on a horrified expression. “No. I don’t want your job. Too much sucking up to the higher ups.”

“Exactly. I just had my birthday, things were going well. I finally got laid. Except it was my new boss.” He groaned once again letting his head fall onto his desk. Looking up he said, “Do you know that he gave me a fake name? He told me his name was Jisoo.”

“Maybe he didn’t want to give out his name. It was on the memos that went out last week on our new boss.”

“What? It was?”

Mingyu nodded. Jeonghan rifled through the memos until he laid eyes on the ones about the department head. On the top it read Hong Joshua, new department head. He let out a groan. “Fuck. I didn’t read it.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing until he confronts me about it.” He said face in a grimace. “I’d rather not lose my job. Hopefully he won’t want to talk about it.”

* * *

 

“Hyung, Mr. Hong wants to see you in his office.” Mingyu said with a sad puppy face.

Jeonghan grimaced and got up. “If I lose my job, take care of this unit Mingyu.” Mingyu nodded, as Jeonghan walked out of the office like a man to his death.

Getting off the elevator to the 17th floor, he walked to Joshua’s office. He stopped at the secretary’s desk, “Mr. Hong said he wanted to see me?”

“Yes, he said to let you go right in when you came.”

Jeonghan nodded and walked the rest of the way, hand trembling slightly as he opened the door. As he stepped into the office, he said, “You wanted to see me Mr. Hong?”

Joshua looked up from his computer. “Yes, please come in Mr. Yoon.” Even a simple move like that had Jeonghan remembering things he shouldn’t be remembering at this point. But when the night before had been hot and heavy it couldn’t be helped.

He walked slowly to the desk, sitting down as Joshua gestured for him to take a seat.

“So I assume you know why I called you here?” Joshua started. Jeonghan nodded, praying that it wasn’t about his job but knowing it probably was. “I need you to forget last night.”

With a start Jeonghan said, “Huh? I’m not being fired?”

Joshua let out a surprised bark. “No, I’m not firing you. Last night was a mistake. On both our parts I’d say. I didn’t know you worked here, let alone that you were one of my managers. Firing you would be stupid seeing as you do good work. It’d be best if you forgot what happened. And give me the note I left you this morning.”

Jeonghan’s brain tried to catch up with what was being said. _Thank god he wasn’t being fired. But damn that he had forget about last night. But hallelujah his job was saved._ But his mouth once again said something he shouldn’t be saying, “What if I don’t want to forget about last night Jisoo?”

Joshua moved back startled. “I…..ok first don’t call me that. At all at this point. I’m your superior, there’s no way we should be seeing each other at all. Last night will be our only night as we can’t help what happened. I’m not involving myself with my subordinates.”

“Really? You were rather involved with me last night.” And there his mouth went off again. But damn if it wasn’t making Joshua flustered.

Said man blushed, “Listen Jeonghan, last night was fun and if we weren’t working at the same company I’d be all for seeing you again. But-“

Jeonghan cut him off mid-sentence. He placed his hands on the desk, leaning in. “Well if last night was fun, why don’t we do it again? Go on a date with me.” He said smirking at the red blush on Joshua’s cheeks, head replaying how his whole body had flushed red as he screamed Jeonghan’s name. “How about it sir?”


End file.
